


Peachy

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: A little fruit brings Leonard and Molly together.





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2018 from afteriwake -- "Taste - McMolly - Fresh peaches in Georgia"

After two weeks in the Deep South chasing bad guys with Sherlock, Leonard was happy to have some time alone with his best friend, who was fast becoming something more to him, he just wasn’t ready to admit it yet. He and Molly were having a picnic in a park in Atlanta. Molly was enjoying all the new sights, sounds, and smells, this being her first trip to Georgia, while Leonard was just enjoying being with her.

They had bought a couple of peaches at the farmers market to eat after lunch. Molly took one bite and juice started to run down her chin. It was all Leonard could do not to lick it off her.

She caught him staring at her and blushed. “Oh, um, sorry. I didn’t realize how messy they are.” She started looking around in the picnic basket for napkins, her mouth and chin glistening.

That plus the pretty blush on her cheeks spelled doom for Leonard’s self-imposed solitary life. Taking her by the shoulders, he pulled her close and kissed her softly, running his tongue over her lips.

Molly froze for heartbeat or two, long enough for Leonard to start thinking of how he was going to apologize, then she kissed him back eagerly.

There was only one thought in his mind and for the first time in his life, the line wasn’t sarcastic.

_Just peachy._


End file.
